Golden-Regrettable Love
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: All Pixie wanted to do this summer was hang out with friends, not go to some boring old quiet town called "Gravity Falls", not meet a set of twins or some dumb triangular demon keen on "world domination" or some bullshit like that. All she wanted was a regular, normal summer. Bill Cipher X OC. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.  
All OC's belong to me.

 **A/N: Okay, first off, yes this will be a Bill Cipher X OC story and in advance I want to apologize if its not that good. I love the show Gravity Falls and I really wanted to try and make a story. But I will say this, starting probably next chapter or the chapter after that (don't know which yet) it will follow the first episode. Now not all of these chapters will follow an episode only a few here and there. I really do hope you enjoy the story and I'm sorry if its not amazing like those other Gravity Falls stories out there.**

* * *

-Chapter One-

You know how during the summer you just want to kick back and relax, maybe hang out with a couple of friends? Yeah, that's how I wanted my summer to go at least until I got the big news that morning of the first day of summer…

"Wake up Pixie!" my mother's shrill voice exclaimed as I groaned, closing my eyes even tighter as I grabbed my pillow and put it on top of my head, pressing it down against my ears. "Nope, none of that now, come on. Your brother's already up" she said as I feel her yank the thin blanket away from me. I shivered as cool air brushed against my bare legs. ' _The air conditioner must be on_ ' I thought, cracking an eye open.

"What?" I snapped, narrowing my tired eyes as I sat up.

"I have some great news for you, but first…" mom said as she quickly scurried over to my closet and pulled it open. I watch her shuffle through the mess of clothes, random bored games, old books, and stuff animals that had been shoved deep inside of it. Quickly she stood up and threw me a pair of blue jean shorts and a flowy white tank top with a black skull in the middle, along with…two duffel bags?

"What's this for?" I asked, blinking my eyes as I cast a glance towards the alarm clock in my room seeing that it was only six in the morning.

"Well your father and I have been discussing this for quite sometime and last night we came to a decision, kind of last minute really. But, we decided that we, as a family, are going to Gravity Falls, Organ to enjoy the beauty of nature and away from all these electronics you and your brother seem to be addictive to" mom said as she closed the closest door and looked at me with a pleased smile.

"Excuse me?" I gaped, not quite understanding what she was saying.

"Now, get dressed and hurry to pack up your things, we'll be leaving around eight. It's going to be a long drive so be sure to use the bathroom before we leave" she said, ignoring my question as she quickly left my room and me alone and confused. After a couple of minutes, an older looking boy peeked his head into the room. His black hair dyed red at the top was spiked in an upwards style as his gray eyes looked at me in amusement as he leaned against the doorway.

"You seem confused" he said, as I shook my head.

"Phoenix, is she serious?!" I asked, standing up to look at him. He was dressed in some baggy blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with a flaming red dragon on it, on his feet were his worn out red converses that were stained with dirt and had ripped shoe strings.

"You know how she gets little sis, once her and dad agree on something there's no turning back" Phoenix said, shrugging his shoulders as he turned around and walked back to his room. Sighing I gathered up the clothes mom had threw at me, some socks and my black converses before I headed into the bathroom. Entering the room I looked into the mirror, my gray eyes were tired with black bags under them from the lack of sleep I had gotten last night. My pixie hair was black on the top and dyed white on the bottom; it was a mess, going every which way with strands sticking out here and there. ' _Well, today might not be that bad_ ' I thought.

-Time Skip-

I sat in the back with Phoenix, his headphones were on which meant that he was not to be bothered, or at least that's what he always said. Up front mom and dad were singing at the top of their lungs to some song playing on the radio, yeah, they were those _type_ of parents. While I was in the back, slightly suffering as I had forgotten my headphones at home and mom didn't like Phoenix or I playing our music out loud. My phone was already almost dead and I didn't want to risk it so I kept it turned off so I was basically stuck sitting in the back, listening to my parent's horrible singing while looking out the window…this was going to be a long car ride.

-Time Skip-

I don't know when I passed out asleep, all I know is I was jolted awake when the car came to a sudden screeching halt. The tires screeching as my body flung forward, the seat belt forcefully yanking me back and almost chocking me. Seems like I wasn't the only one startled by this as Phoenix had hit his head on the window he was leaning it on while dad gripped the steering wheel as tight as he could and mom clung to the paper map in her hands, crinkling it. "What was that?" I asked.

"Don't know, something just darted out in front of us" dad said, his voice sounding confused as he unbuckled and got out of the car.

"See anything dear?" mom asked as she leaned over to the open door and looked at her husband who was looking left and right.

"No, whatever it was, it's gone now" dad said as he got back in and buckled back up. Looking out the window I saw we were surrounded by trees that stretched up into the air, almost blocking the sun's rays.

"Hm, are we there yet?" Phoenix asked as he rubbed his head. "I don't think I can stand another minute in this car" he said, shifting in his seat and leaning back.

"Ah, well, we're here…" mom said as she looked at the map she had sprawled out. She pointed her finger to where we were and started to move it upwards. "…So we should be there in an hour, maybe an hour and a half" she said looking back at us with a bright smile. "I'm sure you kids will love this place, I read up on it on the internet and found out it was such a nice quiet little town. Different from our loud city" she said, laughing a little.

"Yeah" Phoenix and I said, as we both crossed our arms and looked out the window.

-Later-

"Here we are, lovely Gravity Falls, Organ" mom said excitedly as we passed a sign that said ' **Welcome to Gravity Falls** '.

"You know, Gravity Falls is such a strange name" Phoenix said as we drove through the town that had a few people walking around.

"I've never heard of the place, kind of weird, exactly how'd you find it mom?" I asked

"Oh, I saw some commercial on it, something about a Mystery Shack or something like that. Kind of one of those tourist trap buildings that try to sell you souvenirs, so I decided to look this town up and just fell in love with it to the point that we had to spend the whole summer here on vacation!" she exclaimed as we pulled up to a motel. It didn't look that bad, but then again with motels you never really know what it's like 'til you get inside your room.

"Get all your stuff while I go check us in" dad said as we all got out and stretched.

"Okay" Phoenix and I said walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk.

"Move Pixie I need to get my stuff" he said as he bumped me with his hip, almost knocking me off balance since I wasn't paying attention.

"What? You move, I need to get my stuff" I said, narrowing my gray eyes and bumping him back with my hip.

"Oh really, you like what, packed two duffel bags. I have like more stuff in here so I should get my things first" Phoenix explained as he rammed his shoulder into mine, causing me to stumble backwards as one foot lifted into the air and my arms whirled around as I tried to keep balance.

"Oh like you have anything important to pack, now move and let me get my things first!" I exclaimed once I straighten myself out and charged at him, fully pushing him back a couple of feet.

"Behave you two, we don't need any fighting going on with our first day in this town" mom said as she came around back and started to get her and dad's stuff, throwing our stuff to us as well. "Come along, your father has the key to our motel room" she said, motioning with her head for us to follow. I glared at my older brother as he glared back; we both got our things off the ground and followed after our mother.

"Well here we are, our 'home' for the summer" dad said; as he unlocked the motel room and threw the door open.

"Wow, first time I've ever seen a motel room actually look clean" Phoenix said, whistling.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter might have Dipper and Mable in it and don't worry, Bill will be mention and introduced soon, just not at the moment.**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.  
All OC's belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

-Couple of Days Later-

After we had been here for a couple of days, I decided I wanted to explore the town that we were going to stay at. It was quiet and had a weird vibe to it as I walked down the sidewalk. I avoided running into people as I walked before catching sight of an arrow sign pointing forward. ' **Mystery Shack** ' was painted on with yellow paint. I stared at the sign as my eyes followed the arrow to find it pointing at a path that leads through the woods that surrounded the place. My body arched as I shivered at the feeling of eyes boring into my back.

Looking back I saw people walking around on the other side of the street but there was one person that stood out. He was very tall and lean; he had shaggy blonde hair that was dyed black near the back. His outfit outshine all the hicks of the town's clothing, it was a golden tailcoat with a brick design with what looked to be a short cape attached to the back of it. White coated around the collar along with a black bow, long black sleeves covered his arms followed by black gloves. Black jeans and dress shoes as well. His face was smooth and his skin was tanned as if he had been out in the sun all his life.

His right eye was covered by a black eye patch that was in the shape of a triangle and his left eye was a unique golden color. On top of his head was a thin small top hat that looked as if it was floating just a couple of inches off his scalp, he smiled showing a few sharp canines. Just as I blinked and open my eyes again he was gone, nothing left of him as if he didn't fully exist. I stood there, dumbfounded as I looked left and right not seeing him anywhere. ' _Did I just imagine him, probably I don't think anyone that looks like that would live in this town_ ' I thought, shrugging my shoulders and started to walk down the path.

The trees blocked the sun, only letting a few rays rain down in random spots as I walked. The sound of birds chirping sounded eerie in the half lit forest as I walked further and further away from the town. After a while I came across a tourist trap the word ' **Mystery Hack** ' was splayed out on the top in red letters, the 's' lying on the ground where it had fallen. Walking up to the door I opened it as a little 'ding' sounded out from a bell dangling from the top. Walking in I saw a red-haired girl dressed in something a lumberjack would wear. She was boredly flipping through a magazine and looked to be around my age but possible younger and a very heavy maintenance man.

There were also two children around probably age twelve. A boy and a girl, both with brown hair and brown eyes. ' _Twins_ ' I thought while walking pass them to look around. The layout was simple as there were many things laid about the store, shirts, bobble heads, hats, and many strange things. I stayed near the door as I looked at the shelf lined with hats, my ears perking up as I listened to the two children talk. It seemed like the sister was going through her 'boy crazy' stage of life.

I gave a low chuckle, remembering when I use to crush on all the boys I knew. 'Til of course I learned that most of the guys back home were insensitive bastards who just wanted a good fuck. "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now" I heard the girl say while pointing to a door that had a sign on the top that read ' **Museum** '. An older looking man, probably in his late fifties early sixties, walked through the door wearing a suit and a red fez hat. He had a bulbous nose and wore square glasses with a five o'clock shadow covering his chin.

In his hand was a can of pop and under his arms were signs as he stopped and placed a hand on his stomach, burping. "Oh, oh, not good, ow" he grunted, burping again.

"Oh, why?" the girl whined as her brother laughed, I raised an amused eyebrow before looking back at the items that were on the shelf in front of me. Staring at their prices, I wasn't going to buy anything do to forgetting to bring money with me so I was mostly 'window shopping' as most people would call it.

"Look alive people, I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest" the older man said.

"Not it" the two children said as they raised their hands.

"Uh, also not it" the heavy man said.

"Nobody asked you Soos" the older man responded.

"I know and I'm comfortable with that" Soos said as he took a large bite out of a chocolate bar that appeared out of nowhere.

"Wendy I need you to put up this sign" the old man said as he turned his attention to the red-head behind the counter.

"I would but I...uh...can't...uh...reach it" Wendy said as she stretched her arm out and grasped the air around her.

"I'd fire all of you if I could, alright let's make it eney meeny miny you" the old man said as he pointed at the brown haired boy.

"Uh, what? Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched" the kid said, a nervous look crossing his facial features.

"Ugh! This again" Stan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, like this wasn't the first time the boy had brought up a subject like that.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town, just today my mosquito bites today spelled out beware" the kid said, holding up his arm.

"That says bewarb" Stan said, squinting his eyes as he looked at the boy's arm. "Look kid the whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend drummed up by guys like me to sell merchandise to guys like that" he said, motioning to a tourist that was laughing at a bobble head. "So, quit being so paranoid" he said, throwing the signs in he was holding at the kid that stumbled to catch them.

"Well can someone at least come with me?" the kid asked as Stan hummed, squinting his eyes as he looked around before locking eyes with me.

"You, how about you help my dear young nephew here" Stan said as I looked around me to find no one else, looking back at him I pointed to myself in a silent question that didn't need to be spoken. "Yeah you, if you help him I'll pay you…ten bucks" he said.

"Make it twenty and you got yourself a deal old man" I said as he rubbed under his chin.

"Deal" he said as I walked over to the kid and took some of the signs from him and we exited the building. "Name's Pixie" I said, trying to start up a conversation

"Dipper Pines" he said, being formal as he smiled at me politely.

"Nice name" I hummed as we set to work. We spoke for a while; he told me how his parents had shipped him and his twin sister, Mable, up here for the summer. In response I told him how my parents forcefully brought my brother and I up here to spend the summer as well. After a few signs were hanged up gray clouds covered the sky as the wind howled and the trees swayed.

"Grunkle Stan, nobody ever believes anything I say" Dipper sighed under his breath as he hammered a nail into one of the trees and hung of sign up. As we walked to the next tree he placed the tip of a nail to it and smashed the hammer on its head before a loud 'clang' sounded out. We looked around before he hit the hammer against the tree causing a 'bang'. Pushing the kid to the side I pressed my ears to the 'bark' and knocked against it. I listened as the knocks echoed around on the hollow inside while the tree itself felt cold like metal against my skin.

"I don't think this is a tree" I mumbled taking a step back and looking down at the kid as he grabbed a crack in the tree and looked at me. Nodding my head he pulled open a door, the hinges squeaking as the door opened to a hallow inside that had a rusted control panel resting inside. Cobwebs and dust was located everywhere as I bent down and took a closer look, grabbing a left lever and flicked it back and forth to find that nothing happened. Dipper cast a glance towards me before grabbing the right lever and flicking it downwards, causing the ground to open up behind us and scare away a goat that had been feeding on the grass. Giving a weary glance to the kid I watch him suck in a deep breath and walk over to the hole in the ground.

"What the...?" he mumbled as he peaked inside. I walked over and leaned over him to get a look inside as well.

"A book?" I questioned as I looked at the dust covered book that was littered with cobwebs as well and bugs crawling around on it. Picking it up, Dipper blew the dust off to reveal a golden colored glued on paper hand with six fingers and the number '3' in black in the middle of the hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.  
All OC's belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

After one peek inside and reading what the author had wrote I could pin point the exact moment Dipper became excited about the discovery. Flipping through the pages we saw strange drawings and scribbled down words that were bold along with strange symbols. "What is all this?" Dipper asked in a breathless whisper as his eyes widen before stopping on a page that had the words ' ** _Trust No One!_** ' scrawled across the bottom of the page. "Unfortunately my suspicious have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it" Dipper read aloud.

"Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust" I read, as we both looked up at one another and locked eyes before he closed the book.

"No one you can trust" he mumbled.

"Hello" his twin sister, Mabel, said in a loud joyous voice causing her brother to jump and almost drop the book as I stood up straight and almost lost my footing.

"Jeez kid, don't go sneaking up a people like that" I said, once I straighten myself out and ignored my fast beating heart.

"What are you two reading, some nerd thing?" Mabel asked as I raised an amused eyebrow while Dipper held the book close to his chest before looking back.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing, right Pixie" Dipper said as he hid the book behind his back and looked at me with a pleading look. I stared at him before nodding my head.

"Right, nothing at all" I said, digging my hands into my jean pockets.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing" Mable said, copying her brother's words while making her voice high pitch and squeaky before laughing. "Are you two actually not going to show me?" she asked.

"Dipper a goats eating your book" I said, as he cast a glance to the goat that tried to grab a hold of the book and make a snack of it.

"Uh, let's go somewhere private" Dipper said, I followed the two kids. Though I didn't believe the pages in the book as I sat in the living room with the twin's, it was all too ridiculous. I hummed to myself as Dipper flipped through the pages and explained our discovery to his sister who seemed to be just as excited as him but she didn't seem to have the same shine in her eyes as Dipper did when he first found the book. The way Dipper talked about the book, even though he just found it and there was no name of the author anywhere he still seemed joyous as if it had all the answers.

"After a while the pages just stop like the guy that was writing it just seriously disappeared" I heard Dipper say.

"Maybe something happened and he had to cease writing" I suggested, leaning over the side of the couch were Mabel was sitting.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked as the doorbell rang.

"Well, time to spill the beans" Mabel said from beside me as she reached over me and tipped over an empty can of beans that rested on top of a giant animal skull that was being used as a table. "This girl's got a date" she said as she pointed to herself with her thumbs before falling back. Looking down at her I smiled.

"Cool" I said holding a hand out as she high five me while we both laughed.

"Let me get this straight, in the half hour Pixie and I were gone you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper questioned. He's right I had only known him for an hour yet we already had the friend's vibe around us; guess I made me some friends this summer. ' _Ha! Beat that Phoenix_ ' I thought, smiling.

"What can I say, I guess I'm just irresistible" Mabel said as she pulled her arms into her sleeves and threw the limp sleeves of her sweater around.

"How are you not sweating to death?" I asked, as she just shrugged her shoulders with a wide smile that showed metal braces lining her teeth.

"Oh, coming" she said hoping down from the couch and running to the front door as the doorbell ran again. Dipper took a seat beside me and opened up that book. Leaning back on the couch I stared at the ceiling.

"Do you actually believe that, that book is serious?" I suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up.

"Kid, there's some people in this world that get a kick out of scaring and making others paranoid, what I'm saying is doesn't it seem just a little strange to you. That you found a book in the forest under some secret panel and inside there's no author's name but it speaks about monsters roaming this town, doesn't that seem a little out of place?" I asked.

"But if it was just a prank it wouldn't have been hidden somewhere no one could find it" Dipper shot back in a defensive manner. I raised my hands in defense, still not believing that the book was genuine, but he was a child so it would be best to let him believe for now.

"What are you reading there slick?" Stan asked as he stood at the doorway. The minute Dipper saw him; he hid the book and picked up a random magazine.

"Oh, I was just catching up on a ' ** _Gold Chains for Old Men_** ' magazine" he said, as I leaned over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't know they made magazines like that" I said.

"That's a good issue" Stan said, now by the chair that Dipper and I were sitting on while drinking a soda.

"Hey family and Pixie" Mabel said now standing at the doorway. "Say hello to my new boyfriend" she motioned towards a taller boy wearing a worn and teared black hoodie that had grass and twigs sticking to it. He also wore worn out blue jeans while brown hair stuck out from underneath his hood and covered his left eye. His nose was a bit big and a sharp tooth stuck out from under his upper lip with a red substance on his cheek. He was basically the definition of a pig stein.

"Sup" he said in a rough voice.

"Hey" Dipper responded, a little hesitant.

"How's it hanging?" Stan asked as I just waved with a raised eyebrow.

"We met at the cemetery, he's really deep" Mabel said, rubbing his arm. ' _The cemetery, ah, such a romantic place_ ' I thought sarcastically. "Oh, a little muscle there, what a surprise" she said, lightly squeezing the boy's arm.

"So, what's your name?" Dipper asked, already giving the boy a suspicious look.

"Uh, Normal...Man!" the boy exclaimed in a rush, empathizing each of the words he said.

"He means Norman" Mabel corrected in a dreamy voice.

"Are you bleeding Norman?" Dipper asked as he pointed to the red substance on the boy's cheek.

"It's jam" Norman said, wiping the substance off his cheek as Mabel gasped and placed her hands on her face in shock.

"I love jam!" she exclaimed happily while hitting the boy. "Look at this" she said, motioning between her and her boyfriend.

"So, you want to go hold hands or whatever?" Norman asked.

"Oh, oh my goodness" Mabel placed a hand over her mouth and giggled, causing me to tilt my head and laugh at how adorable this child was. "Don't wait up" she said, jumping in place before running off. Norman soon motioned a goodbye with his hand before smashing against the side of the door frame and stumbling off after Mabel, by that point Dipper and I gave Stan the chair. We both traveled upstairs to the attic as I laid on the floor humming and Dipper read aloud from a page of the book while sitting near the window.

"Zombie!" Dipper soon cried out, causing me to flinch and sit straight up.

"Where?" I asked, looking around the small room with wide eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.  
All OC's belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Four-

Instead of getting an answer Dipper quickly turned around and stared out the window as I scrambled up and looked out it as well. Looking down at Mabel and Norman I raised an eyebrow and looked at Dipper. "Oh no, Mabel!" he cried out as I crossed my arms. "No, no, Mabel watch out" he said, gasping and pressing his face against the glass while screaming. Watching the same thing he was, I raised an eyebrow as Norman placed a flower necklace around Mabel's neck.

"She's fine, now why on earth did you just scream zombie?" I asked, tapping my foot against the wooden floorboards.

"Because…because…." Dipper started to say before furrowing his brows as he stood up and placed a hand on his chin. I stood there looking down at the little guy, waiting to hear his response. "Is my sister really dating a zombie or am I just going nuts?" he asked, placing a hand on his forehead while I burst out laughing.

"Really, dude, you think Norman's a zombie?! I think that book's gotten to you and the amazing part is you've only had it for what a day?" I asked, bending down to look at the kid.

"It's a dilemma to be sure" someone said, causing both Dipper and I to jump and look towards the heavy man, I think his name was Soos, who was changing a light bulb.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"For a while and I could't help but over hear you two talking" Soos said.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's got to be a zombie, right?" Dipper asked, as I rolled my gray eyes.

"Hm, how many brains did you see the guy eat?" Soos asked.

"Please tell me you both are joking?" I asked.

"Zero" Dipper said, looking to the floor.

"Look dude, I believe you" Soos said as I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"You're both serious, I can't believe this" I said.

"I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town, like the mailman, pretty sure that dude's a werewolf" Soos said, as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "But you got to have evidence, other wise people will think you're a majorly cuckoo clock" he said.

"I can't believe you two are really serious about this, it's ridiculous" I said, as Dipper turned to me.

"Come on Pixie, you saw how strange he was and all signs in the book points to him being a zombie!" Dipper exclaimed, as he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Who's to say he wasn't nervous about meeting his girlfriend's family, I mean sure he did run into the door frame and he did sound like he hadn't spoken in years, but that doesn't mean he's a zombie" I said.

"But, look at this picture, it looks exactly like him!" Dipper cried out, holding out the book for me to see a page that did show a hunched over man that held some resemblance to Norman.

"I still don't see it, it's probably a coincidence" I said, before biting my bottom lip as the boy looked up at me with pleading eyes that begged me to believe him. "Ugh! Fine, just this once I'll play along" I groaned out, causing him to smile widely before turning back to Soos.

"And as always Soos, you're right" he said, in some way thanking the heavy man for telling him he needed to get proof in proving Norman was a zombie.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse" Soos said.

"Soos, the portable toilets are clogged again" Stan shouted from downstairs.

"I am needed elsewhere" Soos said, fixing his hat and stepping back into the shadows of another room. For the whole day Dipper and I spied on Norman and Mabel, or more like he spied on them with a camera while I just hung around boredly, still not buying into the whole thing. While following Dipper who was caught up in recording everything the two did I took notice to something else. In every place we went I always caught the sight of blonde hair, but whenever I turned towards it there would literally be nothing there…strange. Come the next day Dipper walked into his and Mabel's room while I followed behind with my hands buried into my jean pockets.

"Mabel, we got to talk about Norman" Dipper said as he stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"Isn't he the best, check out this giant smooch mark he gave me" Mabel said, motioning to a circular red spot on her cheek.

"Whoa, you are way too young to being doing anything like that" I said, as Dipper screamed causing Mabel to laugh.

"Gullible, it was just an accident with the leaf blower" she said, causing me to raise an eyebrow in amusement. "That was fun" she said with a wide smile.

"No, Mabel listen, I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems" Dipper said, pulling the journal out of his vest pocket, causing Mabel to gasp.

"You think he might be a vampire that would be so awesome!" Mabel exclaimed, clenching her fist and starting to shake with joy at the thought.

"What is it with you young girls and vampires?" I asked.

"Guess again sister, sh'bam!" Dipper exclaimed as he held the book out to her causing her to recoil back with disgust. Looking at the page he was showing her I hummed and placed a hand on my chin.

"I think you might be showing her the wrong page" I said.

"What-oh, oh wait, I'm sorry" Dipper said, once he was noticing he was on a page about gnomes. Quickly he flipped through the pages before stopping on the paged titled ' ** _The Undead_** '.

"A zombie that is not funny Dipper, Pixie" Mabel said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, and vampires weren't a funny suggestion either?" I questioned, only to have her stick her tongue out at me in response.

"I'm not joking. It all adds up, the bleeding, the limp, he never blinks. Have you noticed that?" Dipper asked, as I stopped and think.

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking" Mabel suggested.

"Yeah, that explains it" I agreed.

"Mabel, Pixie, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one" Dipper said to the two of us, whispering the last part.

"Well what about us, huh, why can't you trust us?" Mabel asked putting in two star earrings before putting an arm around my neck and bringing me down to her height while we both smiled.

"Mabel, he's going to eat your brain!" Dipper exclaimed as he grabbed his sister's arms, causing her to remove her arm from around my neck as he shook her.

"Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock and I'm going to be adorable and he's going to be dreamy" Mabel said, eyes narrowed as she jabbed her finger at Dipper's chest and backed him out of the room

"Wait" Dipper said, holding his hands up in defense.

"And I'm not going to let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" Mabel exclaimed, slamming the wooden door shut and turning around with a huff. Sighing I patted her head as I walked by her and slipped out of the room. Once outside of the room, I rested a hand on top of Dipper's head in a comforting manner as he sat on the floor with his knees brought up to his chest while deep in thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.  
All OC's belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Five-

As time ticked by, the doorbell soon rang as Mabel dashed down the stairs, putting on a sweater as she ran to the door. "Coming" she said while Dipper and I sat in the living room on the chair together. I was leaning way back into the worn out furniture while he watched the recording he got of Mabel and Norman. He looked to the side and watched as his sister and her boyfriend talk before holding hands and walking off.

"Hey Dipper" I said as he hummed while keeping his eye on the small screen of the video camera. "Did you notice anything strange while we were stalking-" I started to say.

"Observing" Dipper cut it as I rolled my eyes.

"Observing Mabel and Norman" I finished as he stared at me before looking down at the camera and then back at me. "I mean beside Norman getting hit with a freebie, smashing his fist through a window, and falling into a grave. Like did you ever feel like someone was following us?" I asked, as he looked at me with confusion. "You know what, never mind" I shook my my head and looked at the recorded video with him.

"Maybe Soos is right, I don't have any real evidence" Dipper said as he watched one of the recorded videos of Norman face planting the ground while playing hop scotch with Mabel. "I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes-wait what!" he exclaimed as we both stared bug eyed at the tiny screen as it displayed a video of Norman's hand falling off and him reattaching it.

"M-maybe there's an explanation" I said, laughing nervously as the young boy re-winded the video and watched it again. I winced as Dipper screamed and knocked the chair backwards causing us both to go down with it.

"I was right, oh my god!" he cried out as he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me behind him. "Oh my god! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" he called out as he turned both ways before running one way. Freeing my wrist from his tight grip I straighten myself out and followed after him. We ran around to the side of the house and came to a stop behind a small crowd of people that stared forward at the older man.

"And here we have rock that looks like a face rock. The rock that looks like a face" he said, motioning towards a rock that had a sad facial expression on it.

"Does it look like a rock?" a tourist asked, his hand was raised showing he was missing a finger.

"No, it looks like a face" Stan responded.

"Is it a face?" a heavy tourist asked.

"It's a rock that looks like a face" Stan stressed out as the crowd continued to chatter in confusion by his simple words. Dipper jumped around waving his arms and trying to grab his Grunkle's attention.

"Grunkle Stan!" he called out among the chatter.

"For the fifth time, it's not an actual face" Stan grounded out, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked about ready to snap. I placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder and gently squeezed it as he grinded his teeth and clenched his fist. His eyes wide open as his body shook.

"We'll get to her in time; don't worry. I'm sure she's fine" I whispered to him as he took in deep breaths.

"Stan! Stan!" he started to call out again once he calmed down a little before we both looked to the side to the sound of the golf cart pulling up. "Wendy!" the brunette exclaimed in relief as we ran over to her. "Wendy! Wendy, we need to borrow the golf cart so we can save my sister from a zombie" he explained quickly while waving his arms around. The red-head crossed her arms and smiled before dropping the keys in his hands.

"Try not to hit any predestines" she said, winking at him before walking away.

"Maybe I should be the one to drive" I said, sitting in the passenger seat as the kid started up the golf cart and started to back up before stopping next to Soos.

"Dudes, it's me, Soos. This is for the zombies" he said, handing a shovel to Dipper.

"Thanks" Dipper said.

"And this is in case you see a piñata" he said as he handed me a bat.

"Uh, thanks" Dipper and I said, with questioning stares before the brunette backed the rest of the way up.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos called out to us

"Don't worry Mabel; we'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper exclaimed loudly as I gripped the dashboard of the golf cart.

"Slow down" I said, my body being jerked left and right as I bounced off the seat from how fast he was driving.

"Help!" our ears perked up as we heard Mabel cry out nearby.

"Hold on" Dipper said as I leaned back, eyes wide as we road down a hill. Looking ahead we could see a bundle of figures as we drove closer to them.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is going to be for everybody. Okay just get her arm there Steve" a voice said as we came to a stop in front of a bunch of little men swarming around Mabel. She was punching and kicking them away, mumbling insults as her eyebrows were knitted together and she was frowning.

"What the heck is going on here?" Dipper asked as he and I stood from the golf cart and watched. I twirled the bat in my hand around while looking at the little men. One scampered by, hissing at Dipper and causing him to flinch as he dropped his shovel.

"Dipper, Pixie, Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and they're total jerks" Mabel explained, hitting one on top of the head. This caused it to grab a hold of her hair and yank her head to the side and down. "Hair! Hair! Hair!" she wailed as she frailed her arms.

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off" Dipper mumbled, as he pulled the journal from his vest and flipped through the pages. "Gnomes, little men of the Gravity Falls forest, weakness is unknown" he read as I stood behind him and looked down at the book.

"Aw, come on" Mabel said, irritated as she was strapped to the ground with string.

"Hey! Hey, let go of my sister!" Dipper demanded as we walked up to the lead gnome. I guess you would call him that since he was just standing there and doing nothing but ordering the others around.

"Oh! Hey there, um, you know this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see your sister's not in danger; she's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity" the gnome explained. "Isn't that right honey?" he asked to the twelve year old on the ground.

"You guys are butt-faces" Mabel insulted before having her mouth covered by one of the gnomes. I raised an eyebrow and continued to twirl the bat in my hand around.

"Give her back right now or else" Dipper grounded out as he and I pointed our weapons at the gnome.

"You think you can stop us boy, you have no idea what we're capable of" the gnome said. I scoffed, ' _how much damage can these little guys even inflict?_ ' I thought. "The gnomes are a powerful race, do not trifle with-" he started before stopping as Dipper picked him up with the shovel and I lightly hit him away with the bat. Running over to Mable, Dipper cut the string with the shovel dropping it as Mabel kicked the gnomes around her away before we all rushed back to the golf cart. "They're getting away with our queen! No! No! No" the head gnome cried out in frustration.

I got in the back of the golf cart while Mabel sat in the passenger seat up front with Dipper. "Seat belt" Dipper said to the both of us as we buckled up before he backed up and started to drive away. I looked back and stuck my tongue out as the gnomes jumped up in down in anger. I smirked as I turned back around and lean forward, resting my arms on the front seats.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.  
All OC's belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Six-

As we started to head out of the forest, I sighed and stared forward towards the setting sun. Mable looked back, seemingly at unease before she sat forward again. "Hurry before they come after us" she begged, looking at Dipper.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you see their little legs; those suckers are tiny" Dipper said as I chuckled. Soon the ground started to shake as Dipper hit the brakes and came to a stop. Looking back, my jaw became slack as my eyes widen at the tall monstrous gnome that came into view behind us.

"Dang" Mabel breathed out.

"Oh shit" I cursed, before snapping my attention towards the two kids. "Do not repeat that or tell Stan that I even said that" I said to the two, as they nodded their heads obediently.

"Alright, team work guys. Like we practice" the head gnome said from the top of the giant gnome., which released a monstrous cry.

"Move! Move!" Mable ordered quickly as Dipper started up the golf cart and quickly started to drive away just as the giant gnome brought down its fist. I clung to the bat, still having it with me as I looked back and watched as the gnomes followed after.

"Come back with our queen!" the head gnome demanded.

"Wow, they're desperate" I commented.

"Hurry, it's getting closer!" Mabel cried out as the giant gnome was racing towards us at a fast speed. Soon it thrust its arm towards us as it shot gnomes put that landed on the top of the golf cart and started to rip at the fabric. I growled as I pressed my back against Mabel's seat when one of the gnomes dropped down in front of me from the back opening of the golf cart. With the back of the bat I hit the gnome square in the face only for it to bite down on the bat and take it with him as he flew backwards. I cursed underneath my breath but couldn't help and laugh as the gnome hit the ground.

More of them started trying to crawl inside as we all three threw them out before one landed on the front of the golf cart. We stared at it as it hissed at us bearing its sharp teeth before jumping at Dipper's face. "I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel proclaimed as she started to punch the gnome and Dipper. With one finally punch, the gnome went flying out of the golf cart while Dipper's head turned to the side from the force.

"Thanks Mabel" Dipper said as his body swayed a little, sporting a few bruises and a black eye.

"Don't mention it" Mabel smiled brightly

"Looks like he got your hat" I said as I noticed that the brown hat that was on top of Dipper's head was now missing.

"What?" Dipper questioned as he raised a hand and patted the top of his head. He peered back before sighing. "That doesn't matter at the moment, right now we need to get as far away from those gnomes as we can" he said with a determined look on his face as he stepped harder on the gas pedal. We all perked up as we heard the giant gnome growl, looking back we all three paled as the gnome ripped a tree straight out of the ground and flung it at us.

"Look out!" Mabel and I cried out as the tree flew past us and landed right in our path. It was stuck between a rock and a tree, creating a small opening underneath it that we could get through. Dipper served the golf cart as we span around through the opening and towards the Mystery Shack where the cart finally tipped over onto its side. I tensed up as the cart started to fall and landed with a loud ' ** _thud_** ' onto the ground. Pain shot through my body as I grunted and pulled myself out of the tipped over cart followed by Mable and Dipper.

We all grunted as we either lie on the grass or leaned against the cart for support. "You guys alright?" I asked.

"I think so" Mabel and Dipper groaned out together. Soon a shadow fell over us as we all looked towards the giant gnome that towered over us.

"Stay back man" Dipper said as he grabbed a nearby shovel and chucked it at the gnome, only for it to raise a fist and smash the shovel in to the ground; snapping it in half. Dipper and Mabel screamed as they clung to one another while I got in front of them and held my arms out in a protective manner. "Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked. We all three started to back away from the giant gnome as it walked closer to us.

"It's the end of the line kids, Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy" the head gnome demanded, pointing down at us.

"There's got to be a way out of this" Dipper said.

"If there is, I'd like to hear it" I said as I looked back at the two and watched as Dipper started to pull out the journal.

"I got to do it" Mabel said as she pushed pass me and started walking towards the giant gnome.

"What? Mabel, don't do this. Are you crazy?" Dipper asked.

"Come on kid, you don't have to do this" I said as I peered down at her.

"Trust me" Mabel said to the both of us.

"What?" Dipper and I asked.

"Dipper, Pixie, just this once. Trust me" Mabel whispered to the both of us with a pleading look in her eyes. I looked between, her, Dipper, and the giant gnome before sighing and stepping back away from her. Dipper looked at me before he followed in my steps and backed away from Mabel as well. "Alright Jeff, I'll marry you" she said as she walked up the giant gnome.

"Hot dog!" Jeff cheerfully exclaimed as the giant gnome stomped its foot before the head gnome started to crawl down from the top of the pile of gnomes he was stacked on top of. As he reached the ground he started to walk towards Mabel with a confident and excited type of air around him. When he stopped in front of her, he held out a small box and popped it opened to show a very beautiful ring with crystals attached to it. Mable held one hand out as she hid the other one behind her back. Smiling as the ring was slipped onto her ring finger. "Bada bing bada bam, now let's get you back into the forest" Jeff said as he started to walk back towards the other gnomes.

"You may now, kiss the bride" Mabel said, causing Jeff to stop as I raised an eyebrow. I was curious to know what the brunette had planned.

"Well, don't mind if I do" Jeff said as he smiled and turned to face Mabel. He puckered his lips and started to make kissy noises as Mabel did the same. As soon as Jeff's eyes were fully closed she leaned back towards a pile of leaves and picked up a leaf blower; turning it on. "H-hey, wait a minute!" Jeff sputtered out as he backed away. My lips twitched upwards as I watched the scene in amusement. "Whoa! Whoa, what's going on?" the gnome asked as he was sucked into the leaf blower 'til only his head was peeking out.

"That's for lying to me! That's for breaking my heart!" Mabel hissed out as she sucked the gnome further into the leaf blower.

"Ow! My face" Jeff cried.

"And this is for messing with my brother and new found friend!" Mabel sneered as she aimed the leaf blower towards the giant gnome. I smiled as I placed a hand on both Mabel and Dipper's shoulders. "Want to do the honors?" Mabel asked as she looked at her brother.

"On three" Dipper said.

"One, two, three" the two said as they shot Jeff towards the giant gone and knocked all three of us back into the pile of leaves.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jeff cried out as he went flying off into the forest after striking and separating the gnomes that had been stacked on top of one another. As the gnomes fell to the ground they all looked around frantically before they started to scamper away as Mabel used the leaf blower to get rid of the rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.  
All OC's belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Seven-

"Anyone else want some?" Dipper asked as I laughed and started to pull out a few leaves from my pixie styled hair. I raised an eyebrow as one gnome got caught in a six pack rings and was picked up by a goat that scampered away.

"Hey Dipper, I...um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me" Mabel said, looking down as we started to head towards the entrance of the Shack. I stopped at the porch and stared at the two siblings.

"Don't be like that, you saved our butts back there" Dipper said.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes" Mabel said as she picked a few leaves out of her hair and looked down.

"Look on the bright side, maybe the next one will be a vampire" Dipper said.

"Oh, you're just saying that" Mabel laughed as she lightly hit Dipper.

"Awkward sibling hug" Dipper said as he opened his arms wide.

"Awkward sibling hug" Mable said, she opened her arms wide as the two hugged each other.

"Pat, pat" they both said as they awkwardly patted each other's backs. I laughed as I walked towards the two and bent down. I threw an arm around the both of them and brought them both into a tight hug that made them both laugh as they hugged me back.

"Okay, enough hugging, let's head on inside" I said as I stood up straight. We all three soon entered the Shack as I closed the door and picked a few more leaves out of my hair.

"Yeesh, you three get hit by a bus or something?" Stan asked as he counted the money he had earned today. He slammed his hand down on the counter as he laughed at his own remark. I rolled my eyes as we walked past him. "Uh, hey. Wouldn't you know it. I...um...I accidentally overstocked some inventory so...um...how about each of you take one item from the gift shop, on the house" he said.

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asked as he crossed his arms.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something" Stan huffed out as he opened the cash register and started to put the money away. I smiled as I peered around the store and all the strange items before something caught my attention. It wasn't exactly strange, but it did look interesting. It was a necklace, a silver chain with black music notes that were separated by stars that dangled between them. I held it up, feeling the cool metal against my skin as I gave a breathless sigh.

"It's beautiful" I mumbled as I put the necklace around my neck. I looked around and watched as Dipper picked up a blue and white hat that had a pine tree in the middle.

"Hm, that ought do the trick" Dipper said as he looked at himself in a mirror.

"And I will have a, grappling hook!" Mable exclaimed as she held the object she desired out. "Yes!" she laughed as I giggled.

"It fits you perfectly!" I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together and laughed.

"Wouldn't you rather have a doll or something?" Stan asked, as Mabel shot the grappling hook. It wrapped around a beam on the ceiling and pulled her up so she dangled there as she knocked some boxes over.

"Grappling hook!" Mabel exclaimed once more, leaving no room for an argument

"Fair enough" Stan said. I laughed before I blinked my eyes as I heard my phone go off, pulling it out I saw I had a text from Phoenix.

' ** _Where are you? Mom's like freaking the fuck out if you don't come back to the motel room right now!_** '

I sighed as I put my phone away and started to walk towards the entrance. "You're leaving already?" Mabel asked as she dropped to the floor and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Unfortunately, yeah, I have to leave" I said as I smiled at her and grabbed the door handle.

"Will you come by sometime again?" I heard her ask. I stopped and hummed in thought before I looked back her and Dipper with a wide smile.

"Of course, you guys are awesome" I said with a bright smile that they both returned. After trading goodbyes I headed outside just as the sun was finally starting to sink behind the horizon. I hummed lightly to myself as I started to walk through the path down the woods and back to the main road before a shiver ranked up my spine as I came to a complete stop.

"Nice necklace Music Note" I heard a soothing male's voice say. The voice sounded unnerving yet pleasant to the ears as I turned my head left and right. But all I could see all around me was nothing but trees that stretched for miles and miles.

"Must have been my imagination" I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders as I continued to walk down the path.

-Time Skip-

As soon as I entered the motel room I grunted as mom ran over to me and tightly wrapped her arms around me. "Where have you been young lady?" she asked, pressing my head into her bosom while I frailed my arms around and gasped for air.

"I was hanging out with my new friends" I gasped out as I pulled away from the older woman.

"New friends?" mom questioned before smiling widely as she clasped her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful! Where did you meet them at?" she asked.

"At that tourist trap you were talking about when we got here" I said.

"Oh, the Mystery Shack. I reckoned that's where you've been all day then" she guessed as I nodded my head.

"Yeah and I plan on heading back there sometime again" I said causing her to squeal with delight as she raced over to my father who was seated on the couch as he flipped through a random book. I looked towards the bed I had claimed as mine to find Phoenix sprawled on top of it as he stared at his phone. I tread over to the bed and stood at its side, peering down at him 'til he finally lowered his phone and stared up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"You're in my bed" I deadpanned.

"So?" he questioned. It was silent as I pressed my hands to his side and started to push with all my might. He dragged the covers with him as I pushed him to the floor. "Ow!" he grunted as he landed with a loud ' ** _thud_** ' on the floor while I jumped onto my bed. I listened to the springs in the mattress creak loudly as I shifted around and peered down at my older brother. He glared up at me before grumbling as he turned his attention back to his phone and continued to lie on the floor.

-Later-

I took in a deep breath as I looked towards the room's clock. It was about two in the morning and everyone in the room was asleep. I could hear Phoenix's loud snores from the couch as well as mom and dad slightly moving around in their sleep. I turned my attention to the ceiling before my face heated up as I heard my stomach release a low grumble that echoed through the room. ' _There's a vending machine right outside_ ' I thought to myself as I pushed myself up. I wore loose basketball shorts and a gray tank top as pajamas.

Standing up from the bed I shuffled across the floorboards and towards my bag; getting on my knees I searched through it before pulling out my wallet. Once again standing up I walked over to the door and quietly unlocked it before quickly exiting the room and out into the night filled air. It was silent as I walked down the side walk and towards the vending machine that admitted a light blue glow. Coming to a stop in front of it I let my eyes wander as I looked at all the junk food that was inside. "Up a bit late, aren't we, Music Note?" I heard that familiar voice from before ask.

"Huh?" I questioned as I looked behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
